Random Hunger Games Pairings
by ClatoLover
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Rue and Beetee would look like as a couple? Perhaps Foxface and Marvel, or Gale and Effie? I have a list of characters, and I rolled a dice! See what these random pairings will look like! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF TOTAL WEIRDNESS!
1. Chapter 1

Random Pairings

**Hey everyone! Well, I was kind of bored, so I decided to do something completely wacko! Yep, I'm going to randomly pair Hunger Games characters, boy and girl together! I'll do, as many pairings as I can, and I will roll a dice to choose who they will be! Hope you love it, and this list is in no particular order…**

**Gale**

**Katniss**

**Peeta**

**Rue**

**Thresh**

**Foxface**

**Clove**

**Cato**

**Glimmer**

**Marvel**

**Finnick**

**Annie**

**Johanna**

**Primrose**

**Beetee**

**Wiress**

**Cashmere**

**Gloss**

**Enobaria**

**Brutus**

**Rory**

**Posy**

**Buttercup**

**Effie**

**Cinna**

**Haymitch**

**President Snow**

**President Coin**

**Vick**

**Portia**

**So they are 30 random Hunger Games characters! And the first pairing is… Gale and Primrose? Talk about weird! But I'll have to make this work somehow!**

**Next chapter will be the first pairing and fanfic…**


	2. Gale and Primrose

The Picture Of Perfection

**So here is my first random pairing! Prim and Gale! Well, the dice never lies! I do wonder what they would look like as a couple…No; this fanfic will be totally weird! Some of the pairings I do might even make sense! I might not continue this, see the publicity it gets. Hope you like it, and yes, it will be weird!**

_Gale POV_

I get out my bow and arrow quietly, not hoping to startle the first deer I've seen this year. I know I probably shouldn't be hunting; I should be at home, mourning over Katniss. Yes, my best friend and the girl I love has gone into the Hunger Games. I know I should at least be comforting Prim, Katniss' twelve year old sister. I am eighteen years old; she probably needs a big brother right now. Suddenly, I hear a soft whimpering up in the treetops. It's Prim, stuck in a tree. "What are you doing up there, Prim? The woods are dangerous if you don't know it well!" I yell to her.

"I, well, Katniss always says how nice the woods are, I thought, perhaps, I could be closer to her, stupid mistake, I climbed up here, and, well, now I'm stuck!" she sobs.

"Prim," I say in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, I'll get you down."

I climb up the tree, when I realise that Prim is really thin, so I would be too heavy to go up there. "Prim," I yell to her. "Leap into my arms."

"What? Are you crazy? I'll fall and break my neck!" she cries.

"I promise I will keep you safe, Prim. No matter what happens in the arena, I'll always be there for you."

Prim takes a deep breath and leaps into my open arms. "Thankyou, Gale," Prim whispers into my ear.

All of a sudden, I don't know what it is, but I feel warm and fuzzy inside. A shiver is sent down my spine, as I look at how gorgeous Prim is. I notice how soft her lips look, how fair her hair is, how pale and pretty her cheeks are…

Don't be silly, Gale, I tell myself. She's twelve years old, for pity's sake! She's Rory's age! No, I'm in love with her sister, not Prim. She's still a little child.

"Gale," Prim whispers again. "Can I try something? Just to see how it feels?"

"Yes," I murmur, drawing myself closer to her. It happens before I realise it. I lean over, wrapping her face in my hands, devouring her lips. Stop, I say to myself. But however much I try, I can't. Prim hasn't changed out of her reaping outfit since the reaping, so I slowly unbutton her dress from the back. "Gale," Prim murmurs, drawing away slightly.

But I can't stop. I slide my hand down her bare back, kissing her neck. "Gale," she urges again, pushing me away a bit.

I want to pull off her dress, and I begin to. "Gale!" Prim warns, pushing me away.

I finally stop. I'm glad I did, otherwise this would have gone too far. "Oh Prim, I'm sorry," I whisper. "I just got carried away."

"Just let it go, Gale," Prim says coldly. I watch as she fixes up her beautiful hair, and buttons up her dress. Whatever we had there was amazing, and I hate to see it leave. But maybe, just maybe, we could do it again sometime.

Oh what am I thinking! The girl's barely twelve!

**Okay, so that was quite…odd. But if you want me to continue this fic, I will. These are just sneak peeks of random fanfic's I may write. So at the end, you could vote on the one I should continue! Do you like The Picture Of Perfection? **


End file.
